The New Recruit
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: The Teen Titans are a group of four teenagers who work together to fight evil. They've always been able to defeat their enemies, but what is a renowned mercenary known as Deathstroke comes and decides to play with them. But before this, the Titans meet a mysterious girl who had her own run ins with the notorious Deathstroke himself. Will she be the answer in defeating him?
1. Chapter 1: Her Appearance

Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg all went out to protect the city as always. The H.I.V.E 5 were robbing a bank downtown.

When they arrived to the scene, the H.I.V.E were starting to run away with bags full of cash.

"Stop! Put down the money and you won't be hurt!" Robin yelled as they stopped.

The villains turned around and smirked at the Titans. "Well, well, look what the tide brought in. The Teen Titans," Gizmo taunted.

"Try to stop us," Jinx said showing her pink sparks of bad luck.

Robin took out his staff and stated, "We will. Titans, go!"

Starfire went after See-more who had started to try to blast her with his eye beam. Starfire fought back with her own. Her power won against his and they started to fight with their fists.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and jumped on Mammoth. Mammoth took him and slammed him onto the ground. Beast Boy groaned but got up. He turned into a pterodactyl and picked Mammoth up and then dropped him to the ground. Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy and repeatedly tried to pound on him, but Beast Boy kept transforming into different animals.

Cyborg, meanwhile, was fighting with Gizmo, who kept on trying to hack into his systems like he had once before. Their mechanics clashed against each other as they fought. Cyborg pulled out his cannon and blasted Gizmo back. Gizmo got up and then jumped into the air and landed on Cyborg, "Hey, wanna get hacked into, tin man?"

"Get the hell off me!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed Gizmo and threw him off.

Robin was struggling with Jinx. She kept blasting at him with her jinxing powers, making it hard to hit her with his fists or staff.

"What's the matter, boy wonder? Getting tired already? Don't you won't some _bad_ luck today?" Jinx taunted as she sent her powers at him. It nearly hit him this time.

"No, just getting tired of _you_." he said rolling off the top of a car as he was nearly hit with her powers.

"Too bad. I was having fun with you. But all you need is just a teeny tiny bit of bad luck." She had had against a car and there was no way to escape.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted when she saw him in a vulnerable position. But then See-more blasted her with his eye beam and she hit him with a star bolt.

Jinx raised her hand, pink shining out of it. She then slowly pointed it at him. And shot.

Robin waited for the blast, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw a dark, blue cloak in front of him. And black was ahead of the person who was blocking the hit.

"What the- who the hell are you?" Jinx asked as she looked at the cloaked figure. Only her eyes and mouth shown under the shadow of her hood.

"No one that's concerns you," her voice was emotionless and held nothing in it. With her black power she sent Jinx back knocking her against Gizmo who had been close to hacking into Cyborg's systems. They both fell to the ground and scurried away from the cloaked girl.

The cloaked girl then flew over the Starfire and put a shield around her and sent the eye blast back to See-more. He fell to the ground and looked up at the girl with surprise. Then she went to Beast Boy, who was on the ground with a broken arm. She threw Mammoth away and then grabbed a light pole with her magic and gathered all the villains together and wrapped the light pole around them. Not even Mammoth could break it.

The cloaked girl moved over to Beast Boy and reached for him.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to look into her eyes.

"No one that concerns you." she repeated and then she hovered her hands over his broken arm and a blue light emitted from her hands. Her eyes turned white and Beast Boy was amazed. She was healing him.

Her hands left him and she helped him up.

"Thanks, uh..."

She didn't say her name like he expected her to. She simply sunk through the ground and disappeared.

"Who was she?" Cyborg asked as he and the others huddled near Beast Boy.

Beast Boy kept looking at the place where she disappeared, "I dunno, man. But she healed me and she helped all of us."

"That she did, friends. And she got all the villains tied the up!" Starfire said pointing at the still struggling H.I.V.E 5

"I wish she would've told us her name. Would've been helpful." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and she could've made a great addition to the team." Robin said.

"You want her in?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Why does it surprise you?"

"Because you rejected Kid Flash, Pantha, Jericho, and Wonder Girl." Cyborg answered.

Robin simply rolled his eyes, "Still. She's-She's something else. And well, I don't know, I thought you would like that idea."

"I do!" Starfire shouted with glee.

"I'm totally in for it! She healed my arm, dude!" Beast Boy hooted.

"She did throw Gizmo off me. I guess, I'm in too!" Cyborg shouted.

"Well, if we see her again, next time, I'll ask her to join our team." Robin smiled.

Starfire cheered and then went over to her team and hugged them all. "I finally will not be the only girl!"

The boys laughed and then they proceeded to take the criminals to prison as the people took the money back to the bank.

 _I can't wait until I see her again_! Beast Boy thought as he tried to free the H.I.V.E from the binding the cloaked girl had done to get them to their cells.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Since that day, the cloaked girl has been a mystery to the Titans. They would always expect her to show up and help them, even though they had it all under control. But she didn't show up.

Robin had been struggling trying to find out who had someone watching him and his team. Their enemies have made cryptic threats regarding their 'master'. And he himself had hacked into their computer systems and made a cryptic message, but he stayed in the shadows.

"Do you think she left the city?" Cyborg asked referring to the cloaked girl as they walked down the streets of Jump City.

"Maybe, but I wish she were still here." Beast Boy said glumly. He's been seeing her in his dreams lately.

"Aw! Beast Boy has the crush on the mysterious girl!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully.

"Yeah, we figured that out." Robin said grinning.

Beast Boy blushed madly as Cyborg patted his back and chuckled.

"Whatever, dudes." Beast Boy said and then bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Her face was concealed behind a blue hoodie, only her mouth showed.

"Hey, do I know you? You looked familiar."

Then, in the same voice the cloaked girl had, the girl said, "I believe not." Then she past him not letting him say another word.

Then he caught the familiar scent. Of lavender and some tea. The scent that the cloaked girl had.

"Trying to prove us wrong by trying to hit on that girl?" Cyborg nudged him.

"Guys, I think that was her. She had the same voice and smell." Beast Boy told his teammates.

"Oh, really? Oh, joy! I shall go and get her!" Starfire said and turned around, only to find the girl gone. "Friends, I do not see her anywhere."

Suddenly, their communicators went off, signaling trouble. "We don't have time to, Gizmo has an army of-"

Robin was cut off by an army of robots throwing a car their way.

"Of robots?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Yep." Robin nodded.

"That girl could come in handy right about now." Cyborg said.

"No matter. Titans, go!"

They were struggling badly. Beast Boy had been blasted about twenty times and Cyborg had lost a hand. Robin was running low on gadgets and Starfire was doing just fine, but was slowly being ganged up on.

"C'mon! Cloaked Girl! We could use your help!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy was being aimed at by one of the robots. He covered his face with his arms and awaited the blast. He heard it go off, but never felt it. She was here. He smiled widely and got up.

She started to grab them in her black magic and ripped them apart, making them into useless metal scraps. Then she went to the biggest one where Gizmo was. She reached inside and took out the squirming, little brat. Then she pushed the turn off button, shutting down all the robots. She grabbed Gizmo by the collar and tied him to one of the robots using the wires.

"Uh, thanks." Robin said as she approached them all.

"It's not much to be thanked for." She said and grabbed Cyborg's hand off the ground and she reattached it to his arm.

"Thanks." Cyborg said moving his fingers on his mechanical hand.

She gave him a nod and then went to Beast Boy, who had cuts and bruises all around his body.

"Uh, hey. Again." Beast Boy said nervous. She didn't say a word and simply healed him. She did the same to Robin then, who had a twisted ankle and broken knuckles.

"Uh, can we talk back at the tower?" Robin asked her.

"About what?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Uh, we need help with something. And you seem like you could help us," Robin half lied.

She didn't say anything for a minute then slowly nodded, "Fine. But first I should clean this up."

"We can do it." Beast Boy said standing next to her.

"I can simply teleport it to the wasteland dimension. You won't have to do anything. And anyways, you and your team need to take the little mechanic to jail." She said and then created a portal. All the broken robot pieces were sucked in, except the one holding Gizmo.

The Titans quickly turned Gizmo into the authorities and then took the cloaked girl to the T-Tower.

"... And this here, is the main room." Beast Boy said as he showed the girl the living room.

"You can have a seat, uh." Robin stopped and looked at her.

"Raven." She said as she took her hood off and sat.

Everyone stared in shock at her. She had dark purple hair that was cut short. And her eyes were a deep purple that reflected so much light. And she also had a red chakra on her forehead.

"Is this natural?" Beast Boy asked staring at her hair and sitting next to her.

"Yes." Raven simply said.

Robin snapped out of it and then said, "Okay, um, Raven. We're having trouble finding a villain. We don't know his name, but he has made some form of contact with us, but it's just a silhouette."

He shows Raven the silhouette of the 'master' villains these days seem to serve.

Raven's eyes widened at the silhouette and Robin noticed it. "What is it?"

"That's Deathstroke. Or Slade Wilson. I know that silhouette anywhere. It seems we both have a problem with him."

"That's his name? Deathstroke?" Cyborg asked.

"His villain name. Slade Wilson is another name he goes by, but Deathstroke is much more used."

"Deathstroke? Ugh, even his name is evil." Beast Boy shuddered next to Raven.

"What do you know about him?" Robin asked.

"Plenty. Ever since I escaped from him, I've been trying to take him down, but he has his own army of robots. They're pretty hard to beat." Raven said.

"Escaped? You were captured by him?"

"No. I was sold to him by the Joker. Back in Gotham-"

"You were captured by the Joker?" Cyborg asked.

"You were in Gotham?" Robin asked.

"Will you let me explain?" Raven said annoyed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, yes! Please explain your story."

"When I arrived here on Earth from Azarath, the Joker captured me. He tortured me and tried to make me bad. But I never gave in. Then one day, he was getting ready to 'make me smile forever' but Deathstroke stopped him and basically brought me from him. He was trying to make me his apprentice. After many months of torture and him giving me some information, I finally got away when he tried to send me to attack you all. Instead I helped you and healed your broken arm." She finished looking at Beast Boy.

"So you were coming to attack us-"

"-But you helped instead." Starfire finished for Cyborg.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, basically. There's much more to Slade than just that though. Like the information he gave me."

"What was that?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Slade has two children of his own. His daughter, Rose Wilson, or Ravager, fights by his side. She also helped him countless times in trying to make me evil. But he also has a son, Joseph Wilson. He didn't want to be a bad guy like his sister or father, so he's a good guy and goes under the name of Jericho. And-"

"Wait! Jericho? He's an honorary Titan. We have to call him in." Robin panicked.

"Or not. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be known as Deathstroke's son. Or the son of the most ruthless villain. I understand his reasons, I don't want anyone to know who my father is, so we go by different names and be good, unlike our fathers who are relentless killers." Raven said.

"Who's your father?" Cyborg asked.

"Not telling you. Ever." Raven said.

"Okay, we won't, but keep telling us about Deathstroke." Robin sighed sitting back down.

Raven gave him a nod of respect, "Anyway, Deathstroke also told me he was after to Teen Titans. But for some reason he wants to mess with you which I don't understand."

"We are the Teen Titans." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Oh, well. He wants to recruit the leader and kill the other members."

"Why would he want me?" Robin asked looking surprised.

"He's always looking for apprentices. He has his daughter and some girl named Terra. Terra is a girl who has control over Earth." Raven said.

"Thanks, that'll come in handy. May I make you an offer?" Robin asked getting ready to ask her to join the team.

"Depends." Raven shrugged.

"Would you like to-"

"Join our team, friend?" Starfire shouted gleefully.

"Trust me, if you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me around." Raven said standing up getting ready to leave.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "I know enough. But if you really don't, then can I call you an honorary Titan?" He took out a communicator and handed it to her.

"Sure." Raven nodded, taking the communicator and hooking it on her belt.

"If you ever need help, you know who to call."

"It's more like when _you_ need help, call for me."

Everyone laughed. "But, dude! It would be totally awesome to have you here!" Beast Boy said trying to convince her to stay.

Raven looked at him, "Maybe. Someday, but for now, I rather be alone."

"Wait, but you don't even know our names." Cyborg said.

"Actually, I can guess. Slade-Deathstroke told me about you all, Cyborg." Raven said.

"Oh, so you know everything about us."

"Well, weaknesses and how you look. Remember, I was supposed to attack you all?"

"Right. So we'll see you soon, Raven?" Robin ask

ed with hope.

"Sure. Whenever you need me." Raven nodded. Then she teleported out.


	3. Chapter 3: He's Back

Raven walked her way home. She'd been offered a place in the Teen Titans and refused. Well, not exactly refused, but let them down easily. She was just about to turn the corner when she felt it.

That strange, dark presence following her. She looked behind her and saw nothing so she kept walking faster.

The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. She then turned her walk into a full out run. She was running for her life. She disappeared into an alley and immediately regretted it when she encountered a dead-end.

"Damn it!"

"Child, you should not use that language." A voice said.

 _Oh no. I know that voice. It's-It's-_

"I'm back, Raven. Deathstroke's back in business."

After that everything became oblivion to her.

Meanwhile, back in the Tower, Robin was completely bewildered.

"So he's Deathstroke. That's who we're up against?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call all Titans. I need to discuss this with them." Robin said getting up.

"Remember, don't drill Jericho. He probably doesn't want to be reminded. And Raven would appreciate it." Beast Boy said before he did anything.

"Right, so let's call all Titans." He went to the computer and then called all the Titans.

"Hello, everyone. We first would like to welcome a new member-"

"Raven hasn't picked up. And it says she's been in an alley for twenty minutes." Cyborg interrupted.

"That's strange. Uh, Titans, we have to find her. She's probably in trouble."

"Right, okay, talk to us later." Bumblebee said as she and the others signed off.

"C'mon, let's go after Raven." Robin said.

"Maybe she's just hanging around there." Cyborg said trying not to think the worst. "But then again, my sensors also said she was running before she stopped. Completely."

"C'mon, let's go find Rae-Rae." Beast Boy said.

"Rae-Rae? Not yet, dude." Cyborg shook his head.

They all hurried towards the alley that Raven was stuck in.

Beast Boy couldn't help but fear the worst. What if she's fighting for her life there? What if she is badly injured? What if she left?

They all arrived at the alley and looked for Raven. No one could see her.

They split up and searched in different ways. Beast Boy reached a dead-end with only a dumpster there. He shrugged and was about to turn around when he saw a familiar blue cloak behind the dumpster. It was a little torn. He went towards it and saw Raven lying there, motionless.

"Damn it!" He took his communicator out and dialed the other, "I found her. She doesn't look too good. Hurry."

He carried her out from behind the dumpster and placed her head on his lap. She was bruised, cut, and torn. Her leotard was ripped in many places and her cloak was entirely ripped off except the part he saw. "Man, Rave. What happened to ya?"

"What's her stat-My God! What happened to her?" Robin yelled as he saw Raven.

"Oh, no! What has happened to our friend?" Starfire screeched as she flew down next to Raven.

"I don't know. I found her behind the dumpster." Beast Boy said.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Cyborg said.

"I'll take her." Beast Boy nodded and turned into a pterodactyl and carried her to the T-Tower.

As soon as the rest arrived they hooked her up to the machine to check her vitals.

But as soon as the heartbeat was staring to show, Raven shot up with a gasp. She looked around frantically and then relaxed when she saw the people she had seen earlier that day.

"Raven, you okay?" Robin asked, as he got worried.

"I-I-I need to go. I've got somebody to find." Raven said taking out all the things attached to her. Then she stood up and started towards the door.

"Raven, wait! What happened?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

Raven stopped and turned her head to the side, "Deathstroke happened. And now he's gonna get what's coming for him." Then she disappeared through the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Terra and Ravager

Raven tried to repeatedly locate Deathstroke, but her powers couldn't pick it up.

"What had he done?" She asked to herself. He couldn't just have come back to tell her he was back, knock her out, and then leave. He must've done something.

Raven sighed and blew out the candles. She put them in their rightful places and then fell into the comfort of her bed. She shuddered all of the sudden. She felt watched and exposed. She started to rub her arms, which were starting to show goose bumps. That's when she felt it.

"Ow! Shit." She looked at her right arm, where the pain had erupted from, "What the hell."

She pulled off the uniform she had just put on and looked at her arm. She started to poke in random places. "Ow!" She felt it again.

 _What the hell did he do to me?_

She started to try to remember what had happened. But all she saw was him appearing in front of her saying, _'I'm back, Raven. Deathstroke's back in business'_ , and then blackness consumed it all.

 _Azar, what I would do to have an X-ray or X-ray vision. Something to see whatever the hell is in me._

Then she thought. _Cyborg._

He must have an X-ray. He could check to see what was in her body. _I'll do it tomorrow. Today's been too much._ Then she landed down on her bed and slept soundly.

It was nighttime, but Beast Boy couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual, but still, this was the longest he's been up. It was past midnight. His tail would absentmindly curl and uncurl.

The Tower was quiet; Robin and Starfire were sleeping in their rooms, while Cyborg recharged himself.

 _I wonder what Raven's doing._

Ugh, why couldn't he get her out his head! He felt as if something was bothering her. He didn't know why, but he did.

 _Maybe a good night's sleep will help. Yeah, cat form, here I come._

Beast Boy stopped looking out the window and went to his room. He turned into a cat and stretched lazily, then he curled up and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, underground, Deathstroke called to his two prized apprentices.

"Yes, Daddy?" Rose Wilson asked as she and Terra came to their master.

"Rose, Terra, I have an objective for you two."

Terra perked up, "Like what?" She hasn't been in a fight since Raven escaped. She and Raven had fought. She had come so close to knocking her off her feet when that _witch_ used her magic against her.

"You two remember Raven, right?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't remember the girl with a prophecy like that?" Rose said.

"Well, we have found her again." Deathstroke continued.

"Really? Where is she? She owes me!" Terra scowled.

"We cannot hurt Raven. We have to be careful. She has made contact with the Titans. Including my son. Your brother, Rose."

"Joey? He betrayed you. I say we take him down like any other hero." Ravager said, shrugging her shoulders without a care.

"Very well, but remember who Raven is. Remember her weakness."

"Family and friends. Right, we can remember that. Want us time recruit her or take her down?" Terra said.

"Bring her to me." Deathstroke chuckled darkly.

"Okay, that's creepy, Dad." Rose said and then she left alongside Terra who was ecstatic to have another chance to bring Raven down.

"Oh, when do we leave?" Terra asked doubling back.

"Right now. She's trying to find me. I can feel it. Find her and try to bring her back. Death is acceptable _if_ and only if she puts up a big fight." Deathstroke answered.

"Very well, master." Terra said and told Ravager the news.

"Okay, well we have a witch to catch." Ravager smiled.

"Or kill." Terra said smiling evilly. _Even if the little witch doesn't put up a fight, I'm going to kill her._

Raven woke up early in the morning. She took a shower and pulled on a new uniform. Then she brushed her teeth and raked a comb through her hair.

She was applying her lotion when she felt it again. "Ow."

She looked at that spot and then remembered she was going to pay a visit to the Titans. She needed Cyborg to check what was in her skin.

 _After my herbal tea,_ Raven dismissed the thought of going now. She also had to try to locate Deathstroke again, and meditate to keep her powers in check.

She went to the kitchen and fill the teapot with water and waited for it to boil. When it whistled, she poured the steaming hot water into a cup and then dipped the chamomile tea bags in. When that was finished, she brought the cup to her lips and blew across the surface.

But before she even had the chance to sip her refreshing tea, something hit it hard, causing the glass to break and the contents to fall.

"Ow!" Raven screamed as the hot tea and glass stung her hands.

"What's the matter? Can't function right without your tea?" A familiar voice taunted her.

Raven knew who it was. She hated her more than anyone. Even a little more than her father and Deathstroke.

Terra.

"What are you doing here?" Raven scowled.

"You mean, _we_." Ravager said appearing behind Terra. She was floating on a rock as well, presumably one that Terra had control of as well. Ravager had no powers, but knew how to fight, just like her father.

"Answer my question!" Raven screamed.

"We've come to take you to Daddy."

"Or kill you if you put up a fight." Terra smirked.

Raven knew exactly why Terra wanted to kill her. She had fought Terra when she was escaping. She could imagine Deathstroke punishing her after that.

"Then I guess you'll have to try to kill me. There's no way I'm going to him." Raven said. She'd rather die than go back with Deathstroke.

"Very well, a fight it is." Ravager said as she and Terra both advanced towards her.

Ravager took out her swords and was ready to slash the girl, but Terra was already sending a rock towards Raven. Raven put up a back shield and then grabbed control of the rock as well and pushed it back a Terra. Terra deflected it and then threw smaller rocks at Raven. Ravager snuck up behind Raven and was ready to strike when Raven pushed her back away from her. Ravager hit a wall and slowly stood up. Now she was beyond pissed.

Terra let out a battle cry and summoned a huge rock to her command she threw it at Raven. Raven knew she wouldn't be able to stop it in time so she phased through the floor and reappeared behind Ravager. Ravager slashed behind her, but Raven avoided it and sweep-kicked Ravager to the floor. Terra quickly got her partner out of the way of being hit by Raven. Ravager nodded at Terra and then turned to look at Raven.

"There's no way out, Raven." Ravager said.

"So far it seems _I'm_ winning." Raven shot back. That's when Terra hit her with a rock. Raven lost her balance and fell. Ravager kicked Raven's face, busting her lip. She then punched her many times before kicking her side, causing Raven to fly across the room. She landed on the floor with a thud and groaned.

Terra approached her with a sharp rock pointing at Raven. "Any last words, Raven?"

Raven was cut and bruised. The side of her head was bleeding from being hit with that rock. She was actually beginning to welcome death.

"They're _not_ her last words." A voice said from the hole Terra had made when she brought that massive rock in here.

There stood Robin with his defiant look. Starfire with her green-glowing eyes flying behind them. Cyborg setting up his cannon. And Beast Boy crouched down with an angry scowl on his face.

"Oh, great. You made friends, Raven!" Ravager chuckled.

Terra snickered, "Do they know what you are?"

"No, but they're about to." Raven said in a voice that was way deeper than usual.

Terra looked back and saw Raven's eyes had been split into four and were glowing red. Her teeth had sharpened and Terra, not even being an empath, could actually _feel_ the evil in her.

Raven used her powers to push Terra into Ravager, sending them into a wall where they cowered away from Raven. Terra and Ravager each looked at Raven, their eyes filled with fear.

"Look, um, not hard feelings. We'll be on our way." Ravager said. She knew her father was going to be beyond pissed when he found out she had cowered out.

Raven waited until they were gone when she turned back. She stumbled back, only to have someone catch her.

"Are you the okay, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Why'd you stay? Aren't you scared?" She asked them all. They all had stayed even though she had showed herself to them.

"Because you're the good guy. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm half demon." Raven said without any emotion to her voice.

"Huh. I knew it was along those lines." Beast Boy joked.

Raven gave him an incredulous look, "Right. Listen, I was going to call you all. Deathstroke put something in me. He wouldn't just leave me there without doing something. He implanted something into me, and I want to see what it is. Think you could help?"

Cyborg instantly walked towards her, "Where?"

Raven pointed at her upper arm. Accidently pressing against the tender spot, she hid her grimace and then looked up at Cyborg. "Can you help?"

"Sure, but you'll have to come to the Tower with us. And it looks like you'll need a place to crash. They totally trashed this place." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Terra did this. She complete hates me. If you fail Deathstroke, he'll punish you in unimaginable ways."

"When did she fail him?" Robin asked.

"Well, before I got to help you the first time, Sla—Deathstroke sent Terra out to either stop or kill me. She and I fought, and I took her down. Deathstroke doesn't take lightly to failures. I should know." Raven said without skipping a beat.

"Have you done anything illegal for him?"

"Nope, I pretended to. I'll go out, then return empty-handed. That said, that's how I know what he does to people who fail him." Raven said involuntarily shivering, remembering the day she was beaten up repeatedly. She still had the scar that ran from her hip to her upper stomach.

"You're safe now." Beast Boy smiled.

"I'll never be safe until Deathstroke is taken down." Raven said with a sad smile. She quickly wiped it off her face and then turned to Cyborg.

"Right, C'mon." He said.

Once they all arrived at the Tower, Cyborg led Raven to the medical bay.

"Okay, just sit down and I'll get everything prepped." Cyborg told her.

Raven nodded and sat down in a chair. She took out a switchblade and started twirling it around her fingers.

"Have you ever had to kill someone?" Robin asked out of nowhere.

Raven jumped and faced him and the remaining team. She hadn't realized that they had followed them into here. She shook her head, "No, I'm against killing. Even Deathstroke. As much as I would want to, I don't want to be like my father."

"Right. So why carry the switchblade?"

Raven turned her attention to the ground, "To scare them away. Although, once I show them the demon side, they'll be scared enough." She glanced at them then, "Well, most of them."

"Well, we know that you are the good guy. That is enough not to scare us away, friend." Starfire said gleefully.

"Just don't go telling that to everyone, it'll ruin my reputation." Raven said.

"How old were you when the Joker kidnapped you?" Robin asked.

Raven looked at him, "Well, aren't you just full of questions. But if you must know, I was eleven. I've been their captive for five years."

"How did I not see you? I was in Gotham, and I've been in Joker's liar. I've never seen you."

"He kept me in a special place, where I couldn't use my powers. It wasn't in his liar, but it was close."

"Okay, stretch out your arm." Cyborg commanded.

Raven stretched out her arm and watched as Cyborg put a machine to hover above her arm. "There's definitely something there. It's small, like a chip."

"What shape?" Raven asked immediately, fear laced her voice.

"Triangle."

Raven stood up quickly. "Turn away."

"What?" Beast Boy asked. He noticed her frantic look.

"Turn away, please." Raven pleaded in a softer voice.

They all hesitantly turned away from Raven. "What's going on, Raven?"

"It's a chip. A mind control chip. If I don't take it out in twelve hours., he'll have complete control over my body and mind. He'll make me attack you all. It's already been eleven hours. I only have a few minutes." Raven said as she unzipped her leotard and peeled off the sleeve that was covering the place where he had entered the chip in her arm.

"We can take it out of you." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you don't have to do this alone, Raven. You're not." Beast Boy contributed.

Raven ignored them and then dug her nail into her skin. She tried not to wince or cry, but she let out a groan. She made her nail grow longer, and then she started to feel around for that damned chip.

"Friend, perhaps I can be of assistance." Starfire said with concern. She was uncomfortable with hearing Raven groan as if in pain.

"Only you," Raven said.

"Friend, what are you doing? Are you attempting self suicide?" Starfire screeched as she rushed over to Raven.

"What are you doing? Why is Starfire like that?" Robin asked.

"I'm taking that thing out. I need it out. You fail to realize how dangerous I am in the wrong hands." Raven said still digging into her skin. _Where is it_?

"Raven, let us help you. I can take it out." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Raven, let Cy take it out." Beast Boy practically cried.

"Not necessary." Raven said as she took out the green, triangular shaped chip. She put it down and then worked on healing her arm. Then she pulled on her sleeve and asked Starfire to zip it.

"You were undressed?" Beast Boy asked.

"Little bit. You can turn around now." Raven said as she clasped her cloak around her again.

"Raven, let me see the chip." Cyborg said holding his hand out.

"Don't let this come to the wrong hands. Trust me, this is dangerous to mess with. Sla—Deathstroke is nothing to mess with."

"Why do you do that? Start to say Slade, but then go to Deathstroke?"

"I don't know. I-I don't want to remember him like that. He's Deathstroke, not Slade."

"They are the same person, are they not?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, but Slade was when he was just a person. He became Deathstroke when those scientists injected him with that serum that made him stronger, faster, and he's capable of healing faster. His own wife became scared of him. Rose became his second hand and Joey left."

"Right. Anyway, we should find you a place to sleep. Because Terra and the Ravager ruined your place." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at him, grateful for him changing the subject, "Right. Thanks, I guess. I haven't encountered anyone as nice as you all. I was starting to think Earth was a pretty rotten place, but you all changed my perspective."

"Anytime, Raven." Robin said patting her back.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome To The Team!

Beast Boy had the privilege of taking Raven to the extra room they had after a long day of fighting the little crime there was and after an extreme game of Stankball with Cyborg.

"So what's your superhero story?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"There's not much. I wouldn't even call myself that. I'm just trying to help and take Deathstroke down."

"Okay. Well, then, what's your almost-like-a-superhero story?"

Raven gave a low, rich chuckle that was almost seductive but also out of full of humor. "Well, I'm the daughter of an inter-galactic demon lord and of a human. Either didn't raise me, I was mostly raised by the monks of Azarath. They taught me how control and suppress my powers. And mostly told me to never feel any emotion or I would destroy the world."

Beast Boy looked at her with some sympathy. She was told to never feel anything for _anyone._ he realized. She could never _love._ "That's... bad. I don't think I could hide my emotions like you do."

"Well, I had eleven years of training, before Arella told me it was too dangerous for me to stay. But I knew she meant it was too dangerous for _them_ for me to stay. So they sent me here and the well, the Joker and all."

"Well, now you have us." Beast Boy said hoping she would agree. That she trusted them.

"I guess, I do. Thanks a lot, Beast Boy."

As she said his name for the first time, Beast Boy felt so alive. Her voice was monotone and held no emotion, but at the same time it was seductive and suggestive. Almost like she was teasing him.

Raven, almost like she sensed what he was thinking, said, "Sorry about my voice. As a demon offspring, I'm supposed to seduce men to their deaths. But at the same time, I'm trying not to show emotions."

"It's fine. I just don't know whether you're hitting on me or not." Beast Boy grinned.

Raven gave another of her rich chuckles, "You know, you're kind of funny."

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well, when you told a joke on the way over here, everyone felt a little annoyed, except Starfire. She was slightly confused."

"You felt their annoyance?"

"Being an empath, it's pretty hard to miss such things."

"Wow, you're pretty powerful."

"I guess it's just a advantage of being a demon spawn." Raven shrugged as if to show she didn't mind or care.

As they started to get near the guest room, Beast Boy stopped, "Hey, I wanna show you something. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the stairs that went up. She followed with no argument and was curious to see where she was being pulled.

He made it to a door and said, "Ready to see Jump City in all its glory?"

"Why not." Raven responded.

Beast Boy slowly opened the door and then stepped outside to let Raven out. He put his arms out dramatically, "Ta-da!"

Raven stepped out onto the roof and stared at the setting sun. She looked over the city and found breathtaking. The water surrounding the island was glistening a deep blue, the waves crashed down onto the shore and the wind blew through her hair. "It's beautiful."

Beast Boy nodded, but wasn't looking at the scene she was taking in. He was looking at _her._ In the sun, even when it was setting, her dark purple eyes turn into a light purple, her pale gray skin looked softer and Beast Boy could swear he saw the outline of what seemed to be dark _wings._ Then he asked.

She simply responded by saying, "Why do you think my fake name here is Raven?"

"What is your real name?"

"Are you going to tell me yours if I tell you mine?"

Beast Boy raised his hand, she took it and they shook. "Deal."

"Well, I was given the name Rachel. Rachel Roth."

"Rachel? Hmm, it seems to fit you, _Rachel_." He grinned.

"Your turn to share."

"Don't laugh, but it's Garfield Mark Logan."

"How apt." Raven smiled for first time. Beast Boy found beauty and mystery there.

 _I'm never going to stop until I make her smile like that again._ Beast Boy made that one of his priorities.

He noticed she had turned back to the view before them, "So how different is Azarath from here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind when it comes from you. Robin on the other hand is just too full of them."

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes. You'll get used to it." He gave her genuine smile.

Raven nodded, "Azarath was _enchanting._ From the castle, I could see every single building in Azarath. The sky was always a beautiful blue and it was never too hot or too cold. Nothing was wrong there. Except me."

"Why do you bash yourself like that? Rae, you're a great person."

"Rae?" Raven raised an amused eyebrow.

"Sorry, slipped out."

"It's okay, but if you're going to call me that, when we're alone, I get to call you Gar. Deal?"

"Really? Deal!" Beast Boy pounded the air and gave her a thumb up.

Raven let out her seductive chuckle. "You really are a goofball."

"Thanks, Rae-Rae."

"Anytime, Gar."

They stood there in silence, each taking in the beauty of Jump City. Finally, Raven sighed and said, "We should get inside. Lately my meditations been off and considering I didn't get to this morning is a really bad sign."

"You meditate to keep your powers in check?" Beast Boy asked as he led her back to the door.

"To keep my _emotions_ in check."

Beast Boy nodded and held open the door for her, she went in and then waited for Beast Boy to lead her to the guest room.

As the approached, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came into view.

"Where'd you two run off to?" Cyborg grinned.

"Uh-I showed Raven the roof."

"The roof?" Robin said incredulous.

"Yes, he showed me how Jump City has a few surprises. Why?" Raven said in her alluring voice.

Beast Boy noticed Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire taken aback by her voice. He decided to explain to an extant, "Don't mind her tone. Part of her demon side duties." He hoped he hadn't sounded so offensive.

"Oh, I thought you were being the _suggestive_ to Robin." Starfire seemed to calm down visibly.

"Well, then, we just wanted to remind you if you need anything from one of us, our names are on our doors. You can come to us at anytime." Robin said as he pulled at the collar of his uniform.

"Right. Thank you, again. For letting me stay here while I try to find a new place."

"Friend Raven, you can always join the team, whenever you like and then you can simply live here with us. Your friends." Starfire said hoping that'll make Raven accept the offer.

"Is it like a lifetime contract, because sooner or later, I'll have to go back to Azarath and fulfill my duty as... Well, my duties that I have to do."

"No, you can be a Teen Titan as long as you're here." Robin said.

"Then I guess you found yourself a member." Raven gave a tiny smile.

"Oh, joy! We shall celebrate! Let us go have the pizza!" Starfire screamed with joy. She quickly dove down to Raven and hugged her tightly. Raven had to float a little herself so Starfire wouldn't choke her.

"Okay, okay, enough hugging." Raven pleaded.

"Oh, sorry, friend. I am just too filled with the joy! This is glorious!"

"Welcome to the team," Robin softly patted her shoulder, giving her a knowing look.

Cyborg wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, "Welcome to the team, Raven. Hope you like it."

Raven tried so hard not to rip away from them all; she was not comfortable with hugs. Especially not this many. She was grateful when Robin didn't hug her.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the living room after Starfire, who was starting to order pizza.

"Welcome to the team, Rae." He whispered in her ear softly so only she could hear his nickname for her.

She could sense that Cyborg giggling behind them. She turned slightly and then rolled her eyes as she saw him make a heart out of his mechanical hands around her and Beast Boy. "Thanks," she whispered back and then joined Starfire on the couch.

"We shall watch the movie of horror." Starfire exclaimed as Raven sat next to her.

"Whatever's good." Raven shrugged.

"Oh, friend. It is nice to have another girl in this tower."

"Anytime, Star."

"Oh, I like the nickname you have chosen for me. Thank you very much!" Starfire smiled with glee as she said 'Star' over and over again.

Then all the boys filed in and sat on the couch. Beast Boy next to Raven, Robin next to Starfire, and Cyborg next to Robin.

"So what are we watching, Starfire?" Robin asked as he casually slung his arm on the couch behind her.

"Oh, friend Raven has given me the nickname of Star, please abide by it."

"So, _Star,_ what're we watching today on the ole telly?" Cyborg smiled.

"Well, we can either pick, _Annabelle_ , or _The Conjuring,_ or we shall watch _Ouija._ Please, which one?"

"Why not let Raven choose since she's the new addition?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Right. Friend, which movie?"

Raven looked between the three movies and her four eager friends. "How about we watch an Azarathian horror movie?"

"They do that? Sure, whichever is the scariest!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Oh, yes, friend! I would very much like to watch your movie of the horror!" Starfire exclaimed and practically threw the others away.

Raven stuck out her hands and her black powers shone. Then she closed her hand and in-between her palm was a movie. It was called _The Grudge._ On the cover was a pale Asian girl, with her dark, black hair covering her face, but you could see her wide, almost colorless eyes.

"Wow, that looks the frightening." Starfire whispered.

"Time to watch my favorite horror movie." Raven gave a smile and inserted the movie to the console.

They all settled back and enjoyed the frightening, thrilling movie. Starfire clutched onto Robin's cape to shield her from the movie, as did Cyborg on the other side. Robin used a pillow to hide his masked eyes from the TV screen. Beast Boy was covering his face from the movie with Raven's dark, blue cloak. Raven rolled her eyes at her new teammates. _They really scare easy._

After the movie was over, Starfire was practically enveloped in Robin's cape. Robin had his face in the pillow. Cyborg had run away when he saw the scariest scene, where a girl had went into the attic and the grudge had jumped out. And Beast Boy had turned into a cat and was curled on Raven's lap, facing away from the screen.

Raven laughed her strange alluring laugh.

"Friend, how were you not the scared?" Starfire asked, her voice trembling.

"Because you haven't even seen the rest of the movies. There's like two more, maybe."

"Uh-uh, girl! We ain't watching that thing again. That is the scariest thing I've ever seen." Cyborg protested.

"It's scarier than _Wicked Scary._ " Beast Boy whimpered as he changed back to his human form after getting off of Raven's lap. He stretched and then turned to look at Raven.

"Well, then I guess you can't take Azarathian horror films. I can't even begin to show you _The Blair Witch Project_."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"A horror movie. Guaranteed to give you nightmares."

"Dude, I don't think I can go to sleep, now! What if that girl is there?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's a movie. It won't happen. And even if it did, it would happen in Azarath, not here." Raven said as she teleported the movie back to its place back in Azarath.

"How come Azarath is filled with Japanese girls and boys?"

"Some Azarathians can shape shift their form to look like someone else."

"Can you?" Starfire asked.

"No, but I've seen William do it once. From what I saw, I think it hurts. Does it hurt you when you shape shift to the animals?" Raven asked looking at Beast Boy.

"I've gotten used to the pain."

"Wait, so it _does_ hurt you when you shape shift? Why didn't you tell us, B?"

"Didn't seem like a big deal. But Raven, who's _William_?" Beast Boy asked teasingly.

"He was my best friend back in Azarath. He and I shared a lot of the same interests."

"Right, okay." Beast Boy said, he was expecting her to say no one important, not her best friend. There was a strange feeling bothering him as she said it.

"We should all go to bed. It's getting late." Robin said.

"I'm not sleeping! _Ever_!" Beast Boy objected.

"I don't even think I can stand to be alone in my room." Cyborg agreed.

"Me neither, Robin." Starfire said.

"You're right, I can't neither." Robin said settling back onto the couch beside Starfire.

"Well, I'm tired. G'Night." Raven gave a small wave and went to the guest room. She left the other four to stare after her, dumbfounded by her not being terrified to enter the dark hallway of the Tower.

"G'Night." They all whispered and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons to get the images of the haunting girl and boy out of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6: Past Encounters

Robin was the first to wake up. He couldn't even believe any of them were able to sleep after Raven's horror movie.

"Morning." Raven said from the kitchen. She was fixing herself a cup of chamomile tea.

"Oh, you're awake."

"I'm an early riser." She simply responded.

"I'm really glad you decided to be part of the team." Robin smiled as he settled into a seat.

"Well, you get bored after a while here on Earth. And anyway, it's kind of... _fun_."

"Right. So do you have any questions about how we do things around here?"

"Maybe. I just want to know your rules."

"Well, no killing, just justice. That's all to me. Others may have other rules, but to me that rule is the golden rule."

Raven nodded her consent and then turned to lean against the counter and face Robin. "Why are you not sharing your feeling with Starfire?"

"Wh-What?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry, it's just the empath in me. I can sense your love for her. You should tell her before it's too late." Raven suggested.

"Thanks, Raven. For the advice. I need to go take a shower now."

"Anytime."

Then Robin left. Leaving Raven alone. She went over to the window and levitated with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and said her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Beast Boy woke up to the sound of someone repeating a phrase, _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'_ He looked over to the window and saw Raven meditating. He stared at her as she said her mantra and had the calmest face ever.

Then she stopped, "Good morning, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at her surprised. "B-But you didn't even turn around."

"I don't need to. I can sense you and your signature."

"Right. Of course you can, Rae."

"Whatever," she paused before adding, " _Gar_."

Beast Boy felt delighted that she had called him that. He wasn't really expecting her to call him that.

He got up and stood next to her levitating form. "So how does _this_ work?"

"I find my inner peace. Which you are currently interrupting."

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave you."

"No, it's fine. I've been here for over an hour. I should be fine now."

"Well, then. Breakfast?"

"Su-"

Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded, and red lights started to flash. Raven fell from her levitating form. Beast Boy quickly helped her up as Starfire and Cyborg woke up. Robin came from the hallway and instantly was on the computer with Cyborg trying to find the location and who was causing the disturbance.

"It's the H.I.V.E. they're robbing the bank downtown." Robin said.

"Great." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Titans." Robin ordered and soon they were all out of the Tower and heading towards the crime scene in their own way. Starfire and Raven were flying. Beast Boy had turned into a bird and flew next to Raven. Robin and Cyborg both got in the T-Car and drove.

When they all arrived, the saw the H.I.V.E starting to put everything into a truck. Gizmo was the first to see them, "Well, well, if it isn't the Titans."

"Hello, Gizmo." Robin said sarcastically.

"What brought you mongrels out?" Jinx taunted.

"Your disturbance of this city." Starfire shouted as a reply.

Raven flew up from behind Cyborg. When they saw Raven, they instantly paled.

"I see you have a new recruit. What's your name, darlin'?" Billy Numerous asked. At the last battle, he had been occupied so this was his first time seeing Raven, but knew she was new.

"Her name doesn't need to be said." Beast Boy said.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and nodded at him as he caught her eye.

"Oh, come on, sweet thang! We gotta know your name so we know what to call ya!" Billy still continued his taunting.

"Dude, you do _not_ wanna get this girl angry!" Cyborg shouted.

"Or what? She's just going to use her powers to hurt us? We can handle all of you." Jinx said.

"Do you really wanna bet?" Raven asked them.

"Sure, hon." Billy snickered.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted his usual battle cry.

They all ran into the battle together, but dispersed as soon as they saw the criminals split up and try to do one-on-one.

Raven went directly for Billy Numerous. She wasn't about to let him get away with taunting her. _Nobody_ messes with Raven like that. Billy instantly divided himself into many clones of himself. They surrounded Raven, she looked at each of them, slowly turning then she closed her eyes and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She stuck out her palms and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing white. Her powers shot out of her hands and went for each of the Billy's. She found the original one and smashed the others into him, putting him into his one, true self. Then she dropped him from the air.

"Aren't so tough now, are you?" She scowled.

"'Bout to be tougher than you, sweet thang." Billy snickered.

"Wh-" Raven was cut off by being thrown down. She was getting ready to blast whoever it was but saw that Beast Boy had been blasted back into her by Gizmo. They landed on the street, with Beast Boy on top of her; he looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Raven lay beneath him with her wrists caught by his hand, and their legs intermingled. She looked up to him and saw _how_ close his face was to her own. She nodded, "Yeah, I will be. We should get back into the fight."

Beast Boy noticeably blushed and instantly got up and offered his tail __to help her up. She felt it wrap around her forearm and pull her up. She was amazed by how strong it was.

"Yoooo-hoooo! Love birds, sorry for interrupting, but we got some villains to take care of!" Cyborg yelled at the two Titans.

Raven nodded in acknowledgment to Beast Boy and took off. Starfire seemed to be struggling with Jinx, so Raven decided to help. Starfire noticed and went to get Billy who was starting to recuperate.

"Well, well, if it isn't the creepy newbie." Jinx smiled wickedly.

"Nothing you say is going to affect me, so you might as well not try." Raven stated. She suddenly recognized Jinx. They both were in the same academy when they were younger, she highly hoped Jinx, or Jade wouldn't remember her, even though they were both pretty close friends.

Robin quickly finished with See-more and tied him up; he noticed that only Raven and Jinx were still fighting. Starfire had Billy tied up, as did Beast Boy with Mammoth and Cyborg with Gizmo.

"Should we help her?" Beast Boy asked as he and the others stared at her.

"No, we'll watch and help if she needs it. Understand?" Robin said wanting to see Raven in action.

Jinx's cat-like, pink eyes widened in recognition, "Oh, how interesting! Very interesting indeed! If it isn't Rachel 'Raven' Roth? The half demon from Azarath. Remember me, from the academy?"

"How could I forget you, Jade?" Raven scowled, she didn't want her name to be exposed to the others. She only found it fair to do the same to her.

"What are you doing here? Acting as if you're a hero. Rachel, we _both_ know that you were and still are the academy's best student. The best one to be a _villain_."

"The academy is in my past. I will _never_ stoop that low again."

"Remember all our laughs? The jokes and secrets we exchanged, we were best friends, Rachel! What happened to that?" Jinx asked with what sounded like she truly meant it.

"I was sent here. And if my mother knew what that academy was truly teaching us, she would've never sent me there."

"Really? Rachel, for God's sake, you're a _demon_! Being evil is the only thing you know _how_ to do correctly. This hero phase, I'm very sure is going to pass, and you'll betray these Titan brats and maybe, just maybe join me, the H.I.V.E. I assure you it's _very_ entertaining." Jinx taunted smiling.

Raven smirked, "We may have been close when we were younger, but things change, Jade. I'm not who you want me to be. And I never will be. You're wasting my time." With that Raven grabbed a light pole and twisted it around Jinx, entrapping her in it. She levitated her over to her teammates and then created a portal to the local jail.

Starfire was the first to approach her, "Friend, you and the Jinx use to be the best of friends?"

"It was a long time ago. And a big mistake, but I wasn't even sure what I was doing. That's a pretty bad excuse, but it's as close to the truth." Raven explained and then she turned to the others, Robin seemed to want to explode with dozens of questions. "Just ask," she said as he started to turn a little red.

"We should get to the Tower first, then I'll ask." Robin suggested as he let out a breath of relief.

Raven gave a nod and immediately flew off with Starfire at her side. Beast Boy turned into a falcon and followed. Robin and Cyborg followed in the T-car.

"What's this 'academy' Jinx and you were talking about?" Robin asked as soon as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Not even a pleasantry? Okay, then. The academy or as it was called the Academy of the Lost Arts, was a place were I was sent to to control my powers and use them for good." Raven said.

"Then why did Jinx and you make it sound bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because, it may have seemed that way, but the teachers were a bunch of narcissistic, cataclysmic, power hungry morons who were trying to create evil beings by trying to extract samples of all of our powers and combining them to make the ultimate weapon."

"Did they?" Cyborg asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure. I left when I was eleven, which was when I was sent here."

"But I thought the monks were what taught you how to control your emotions."

"Yes, but it was the academy and when I came home, it would be the monks or Azar."

"Oh, so before you used to be the top student?" Robin questioned.

"Look, if you're asking me if I'm capable of being a villain, I am very much capable of being one, but I won't. I promised my mother and my people that I wouldn't use my powers for bad. And anyways, I prefer to be good, shows that I can be different from my father. And I would _never_ want to hurt or betray any of you, no matter how annoying," she shot a look to Robin.

"I just... I don't know. I don't want you to change sides at any given point." Robin said looking into her eyes, "I don't want to be responsible for my team's downfall because I gave the wrong person trust."

"Robin, it wouldn't just be your fault. You all agreed, I assume. And anyways, if I were the bad guy in this story I would've turned on you a while ago."

"So, we can trust you?"

"Of course, I'm not going to change. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited Friends

It's been six months and Raven was happy being with the Titans. Beast Boy's jokes have been going on more frequently, but Raven felt as if under all that cheeriness, maybe he was hiding sadness.

Today was a normal day. Not many villains had ventured out and the Titans were just swell with that. Meant more relaxing for most and for Robin, more time for training. He was always so focused and intent.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were o the couch, Raven reading as usual and Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game.

"Ooo! Ooo! You ain't gonna pass me! You ain't gonna pass me! You passed me!" Cyborg shouted with disbelief.

Beast Boy had a smug smile on his lips. "Shows what you did to yourself."

"I still got time! I'm gonna pass ya! I'm gonna pass ya!"

Raven gave them an annoyed look which neither acknowledged. She rolled her eyes and kept on reading her novel. Currently she was in the ninth book of the Women's Murder Club by James Patterson. She was at the good part where Cindy was questioning Rich's interest in Lindsay, he—

Just then a portal appeared in front of them and they all got in defensive poses. The game showed as the two cars crashed and Cyborg's exploded.

"Hey, no need for that. I'm just here with a surprise." Herald said putting his hands up.

"Goddamn it, Herald. You scared us." Cyborg said. "And you made me lose." He added after he saw his car in flames.

"Where's boy wonder?" Herald said.

"Oh, you're here. What's the problem?" Robin asked as he entered the Commons area.

"Joey?" Raven asked all of the sudden.

Jericho stepped out of the portal and smiled widely when he saw Raven. He and she ran up to each other and hugged tightly.

Beast Boy felt jealously course through him. _Don't even start to get mad._

Raven pulled away and laughed, "I've been better. What about you?"

"Uh, Raven, Jericho's mute." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I know. But we're connected, I hear him in my head." Raven explained. Then she looked back to Jericho and laughed shortly, "I'm so glad you're okay. It's been too long, Joey."

Jericho nodded and hugged her a second time. Raven returned the hug as well.

Then Jericho pulled away swiftly, a worried expression crossed his face.

Raven answered his unheard question "I escaped. But even though I escaped, he is still after me. And now he's after Robin as well."

Jericho nodded. Then he gave Raven a 'sorry' look.

"The burns are gone. Don't worry. I'm fine, Joey." Raven smiled.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the love fest, but would you two kindly tell me what was your purpose to coming here? Not that I don't like it, but there must've been a reason." Robin interrupted their secret conversation.

"Right, Jericho, wanna tell them. Or write it down." Herald said.

Jericho nodded and looked at Raven, looking like he was asking permission. Raven nodded. Then they stared into each other's eyes and Jericho took over her body.

"Whoa, what the hell, dude? You can't just take over someone's body." Beast Boy said as he saw Raven's, normally amethyst eyes turn green.

"Raven gave me permission. I would never take over her body with her consent. She's a very close friend, in fact, she's the one that gave me this power." Jericho said, it was strange to the others not hearing Raven's usual monotone, seductive voice.

"Seriously? She gave you your powers?" Robin asked astonished at the fact that Raven could give others superpowers.

"Yeah, I asked her to. So I could... Uh, never mind it's kinda personal anyway. I came here to give you a warning."

"A warning? About what, friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she came through the elevators.

"Oh, I'm Jericho, in Raven's body." Jericho said trying to make Starfire understand.

"Oh, I see. Why have you invaded Raven's body?"

"I didn't invade her body. Can I just tell you the warning? After a while Raven gets uncomfortable, so I'll like to hurry."

 _Of course, he knows..._ Beast Boy thought subconsciously. _Why am I so goddamn jealous?_

"Okay, go on." Robin nodded.

"Thank you. The warning is concerning of that new villain that's been taunting you. Slade."

"What about him?"

"I invaded the mind of Terra, the geomancer that stands by his side. In her mind I saw that he was planning on coming to the Tower and capturing Raven. He's going to implant a bug in her head, and take absolute control of her mind."

"Bugs can do that?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"He means a chip of some sort, beast brains." Cyborg stated it as the obvious.

"Why does he want her now? He was after me." Robin questioned.

"He seems to want Raven back. She wants her to destroy you all from the inside." Then he clutched Raven's head with her hands. "Aaagghh!"

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"I need to get out. Goodbye." Jericho said he quickly left Raven's body. They both landed on their hands and knees, gasping. He looked her with apologizing eyes.

"It's fine. That was longer than usual though. New record." Raven grinned and then slowly stood up. She reached out for Jericho and he gladly took her hand. He smiled widely. Then he got an excited look on his face and everyone assumed he was getting hopeful for something.

"Sure, Joey, we need to catch up anyway." Raven agreed. Everyone knew Jericho had basically asked her to a date.

Right in front of Beast Boy.

And she had agreed.

They all knew Beast Boy had feelings for Raven. It may be a tiny crush, but it must still hurt to see her go out with someone else.

Jericho then pointed back to the portal that Herald had opened once again.

Raven turned to Robin, "You don't mind if I go with Jericho for a while. I'll have my communicator and come as soon as it begins to ring, okay?"

Robin gave a glance at Beast Boy and saw him staring down to the ground sadly, he sighed, "Sure, go ahead, but be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks. See you all later." She held onto Jericho's hand and they stepped through the portal. Then she doubled back and gave a pointed look at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Don't even _think_ about going in my room." Then she left through the portal with Jericho.

"Well, I guess I'll see y'all later. And take Jericho's warning seriously, if Slade's up to something, he would know." Herald said and left into the portal as well.

Beast Boy shoved down his feelings and put on a smile, "So, Cy, ready to get your butt whupped?"

Cyborg knew what Beast Boy was trying to do, but he decided not to make him talk "Sure, grass stain!" he said with fake enthusiasm. They instantly started playing the playing they were before Herald had brought Jericho.

 _Jericho's so damn lucky. He and Raven have history. Soon they'll be all over each other, and I'll be alone. Who would date a green freak like you anyway?_ Beast Boy fumed in his head. _Who knew what Raven and Jericho were doing, alone at his place._

Raven laughed at Jericho's story about the time he had used a toothbrush as a weapon. "So you beat him, with a toothbrush?"

 _That I did. You should've seen him; he was so embarrassed!_ Jericho's smooth voice flowed into Raven's mind.

"Oh, I bet he was. It's not everyday you get beat by a scrawny guy with a toothbrush." Raven grinned.

 _I'm not_ that _scrawny anymore! I've grown._ Jericho yelled playfully.

Raven chuckled, "Yeah, I've noticed, Joey. You've grown to be a better man."

Jericho smiled at Raven.

Currently, they were sitting on Jericho's couch, very close, their knees were touching and they would occasionally bump elbows. Raven didn't mind his closeness, and he didn't mind hers. They even shared the same bed many times before. Especially when Raven had a nightmare, Jericho would come after hearing her nearly quiet scream, and he would sleep with her. Letting her be wrapped up in his arms.

Raven would never admit it for her pride, but she enjoyed being close with him. He was the only reason she had kept hope. The only reason she actually tried to survive. He was her savior.

 _Raven?_

"Hmm?" Raven said as she heard Jericho's voice.

 _Can you, uh, maybe, if your team doesn't need you, could you stay here with me? It gets so lonely and quiet; I don't like it much._

Raven smiled, "Sure. I'll stay. Let me just tell Robin I'm staying over for tonight, okay?"

Jericho nodded, _Understandable._

Raven smiled and grabbed her communicator. Robin appeared after a few rings.

"What's your status?" Robin asked. He was very high alert for some reason.

"Uh, Robin? Listen, I was wondering if I could maybe stay over here with Jericho. I'll be back at seven in the morning, I promise." Raven said sounding like a desperate teenage girl trying to trick their parents.

"Uh, Raven, uh, make it six thirty." Then he hung up.

"Guess I can stay, Joey. Where do you want me to sleep?"

 _Can we sleep like we use to?_

Raven smiled softly, "Sure."

 _You hungry?_

"Eh, I guess I could eat. It's around dinner time anyway."

Jericho smiled and hopped up. He grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat?"

 _Hmm. How about I make dinner, you make desert?_

"Chocolate cake?"

 _With our special frosting! Exactly!_ Jericho grinned.

Raven laughed and immediately started to take out ingredients. Jericho had a different idea. He went over to his phone and started to play some music with a good rhythm. Raven recognized the song immediately; it was the song they would always dance to when they were younger. Raven laughed and knew what he was trying to do. He knew she had a secret love for dancing and this song just made her dance with no intention.

Just as Jericho expected, Raven's feet started to move on their own accord. She was twirling and moving with a sudden urge to dance till the end of time. Soon he also joined.

The song was coming to an end, so Jericho went over to Raven and stopped her from mixing the chocolate batter together. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. He started to slow dance with her, she laughed and followed his lead. When the song ended, he dipped her and they stayed that way for a few seconds, laughing. Then their eyes met and they stared into each other's. It was Jericho who started to lean in. Raven noticed and closed her eyes and leaned up. And they sealed their lips with a gentle kiss. Jericho moved so they both would be standing and he moved his hands to the small of her back. She cupped his face in her gentle hands. They stayed that way for a while until they finally broke apart. Their foreheads touching, and their hands intermingled.

 _Raven, you know I like you, right?_

"I think I guessed it through that kiss." Raven smiled meeting his green eyes.

 _Will you go out with me, then?_

Raven stayed quiet then nodded.

Jericho grinned and kissed her again. _We should get back to cooking._

Raven blushed and nodded, "Yeah, probably."

Jericho smiled, liking that he made her blush. Then they both continued cooking their dinner.

After their dinner, they watched their favorite movie, _Big Hero 6._ Jericho had his arm around her the entire movie, while Raven leaned against him. They always watch movies this way, even when they weren't together in the romantic sense.

Then after the movie ended, Raven and Jericho yawned simultaneously.

 _Tired?_ Jericho asked her.

"Yeah, and it sounds you are too. Ready to go to sleep?"

Jericho nodded and led Raven to his bedroom. Raven took of her cloak and left it on a chair. Jericho took off his shirt and put it on the end of his bed. Then he laid down on his bed and moved over so Raven could join him.

"Remember that I have to leave at six thirty, so if you wake up late, I won't be here. Okay?" Raven said as she scooted in next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, _Okay._

"You can come over whenever you want, just communicate with me telepathically and I'll teleport you over, okay? So Herald won't have to come over every time."

 _Will do. But tell me if you're busy so I don't interrupt you._

"Will do. Now let's just go to sleep."

Jericho nodded and kissed her cheek before falling asleep peacefully.

"Dude, you let her stay over at his house? Beast Boy know?" Cyborg said to his leader.

"She asked. She'll be back in the morning. Don't worry. I don't think anything too serious is happening between the two." Robin tried to reason with Cyborg.

"Apparently you missed when they were having their lover moments back in the living room."

"Friends, I am sure that the Beast Boy will express his feelings for her very soon. And hopefully she will feel the same. Friend Jericho and friend Raven are just the very close friends." Starfire tried to calm the two boys.

"No, Star. They're very close, opposite gender friends. we all know what happens when they spend too much time with each other. They'll be all over each other very soon." Cyborg said.

"Okay, so what? Beast Boy should've told her he liked her before Jericho had a chance." Robin said.

"Oh, so now it's Beast Boy's fault for being to shy to ask her out? Dude, she half demon, she could banish him to a different dimension, don't you think he's probably scared how she'll react."

"Friends, how about we wait until the rising of the sun to see if Raven is still available and then send the Beast Boy to confess his feeling?" Starfire suggested.

"And what if she and Jericho are together?"

"Then it was the too late for friend Beast Boy."

"Fine, but I'm blaming it on you, boy wonder." Cyborg huffed and left.

"Do you really think anything could've happened between Raven and Jericho that quickly?" Robin asked Starfire.

"They have been friends much longer than any of us have. They know each other and have struggled together. It is very much possible."

Robin sighed, "We should go to sleep."

Starfire nodded, "I agree."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was laying his bed, _so it was Robin who let Raven stay at Jericho's. Great..._ Then he rolled over and tried to forget everything. But under his pillow was a picture of the dark sorceress that he took with secrecy. _God, I hope nothing happened between them._


End file.
